A Herd Without Insanity
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: An AU extension of what-ifs based around certain points and possibilities from "A Journey Beyond Sanity." What would happen, had Stardust ended up together with another mare... Without or with Twilight? One-shot series.
1. TwiFlutterDust

**AN: Requires some familiarity of A Journey Beyond Sanity to have an understanding of some references and events mentioned or displayed in this monthly one-shot adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for having me over, Twilight. It's always nice to have some good tea with a dear friend." Fluttershy expressed in sincere pleasantries by her comfortable seat, both mares placed between both ends of the small table sharing pink cups of steaming, refreshing drinks and a plate of biscuits. "I hope I haven't prevented you from anything important today."

"Not at all Fluttershy." At least, nothing important that didn't involve where this conversation was about to go. "It has been a while since we've done this, and with some spare time on my hoofs, I considered 'why not?'" Magically levitating her drink, taking a nice sip after a few swirls. "Sugar?"

"Oh, no thank you." The yellow pegasus smiled lightly, sky blue eyes glancing around the interior of the castle in innocent curiosity. Seemingly. "How is Stardust?"

A quirk of lavender lips. "Both Jack and Spike are doing fine, thank you." Immediately having the pegasus flush from her slip-up, but the Princess of Friendship didn't seem to mind too much. "How's Angel and Discord?"

Visibly relaxing, the animal lover beamed cheerfully from the very mentions of those two other friends. "They're fine, thank you Twilight. There's good news, those two are finally getting along. Who would have thought it they needed was to play a board game I keep forgetting the name of?"

"Ponopoly?"

"That's the one."

"Mhm." Twilight nodded, smiling back just as kindly, although Fluttershy couldn't somehow help but get some feeling she was being observed for something. "And the sanctuary?"

The feelings were shaken off in replacement of pure elation. "Oh, it's wonderful Twilight! Stardust did such an amazing job setting the whole thing up by himself, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Remind me to thank him again if I see him during my visit here."

"I'm sure Jack would be happy to see you and hear your thanks again in turn." Twilight chuckled then, adopting a knowing grin while idly stirring her warm tea. "Although, knowing him, that stallion will be ridiculously humble about it and claim your imagination alone was more work than his manual labour."

Fluttershy nodded, happily sipping her tea alongside the alicorn in a few minutes of comfortable silence. Stardust, in his human form, upon learning of the yellow mare's dream sanctuary had devoted himself strongly to making that dream come true, having resolved himself to gathering all materials, equipment and whatnot to the point that the man collapsed in exhaustion. As always, putting others before his own health, a trait Twilight, his special somepony, often found exasperating, which the friends often shared in sentiment.

By contrast, Fluttershy found the selfless acts endearing and done out of kindness. Stardust did so much without asking for anything in return, only for the satisfaction and content of those close to him. It was no wonder why the Princess currently sitting across from her fell head over horseshoes for the human-turned-pony, especially after the events of the Canterlot Wedding. Fluttershy could also recall that day well, moreso than she'd prefer.

And Twilight wasn't the only one...

In her opinion, to the pegasus, Stardust was partially motivated to his actions of others before himself spawned by his own self-loathing and insecurities. Fluttershy could see how much it pained the pony she grew affectionate for too, to feel powerless, alone and doubtful. All those times she yearned to be there for him, comfort and hold the weary gold Earth Pony in his time of need.

But, as fate decided, it was Twilight whom won the stallion's heart first, and while it constantly stabbed in her own chest the reminders of their own affections, Fluttershy would never hold that against them. No matter what, they were her friends, and she wouldn't possibly interfere or try anything to jeopardize their happiness.

Regardless how much it hurt, bottling up her emotions, never being able to act on them...

"- Do you think? Fluttershy?"

"Hm? Oh!" The yellow mare blinked, quickly drawing out from her somber thoughts after realizing Twilight was talking again, shaking her head and regaining some composure with an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, Twilight, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?"

A small understanding smile, and the yellow mare briefly panicked of possibly being that transparent. Surely not? Twilight couldn't actually know her friend still had feelings for the other's... Fluttershy sincerely hoped not.

Luckily, those fears were briefly allayed. "I said Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up. Do you have any plans for then?" Hearts and Hooves Day? Fluttershy shook her head, earnestly surprised and curious by the topic.

"Not particularly... Do-Do you and Stardust have plans?"

"We did..." Did? "But some recent developments have changed any original ideas we had in favour for a dear friend of ours." Fluttershy tilted her head, not completely following. Setting her cup down by a pink glow, Twilight sighed, getting off her seat and motioning Fluttershy to do the same, the latter slowly obliging. The lavender alicorn throwing her best friend a small smile. "I dare suggest that little peck on the cheek you have to Jack was slightly _more_ than friendly, wouldn't you agree?"

The swift memory came to the blushing Fluttershy's mind, prompting the animal caretaker to make a vain attempt of hiding behind her flowing pink locks. "I-I-I was just expressing my gratitude for his kindness and consideration for helping a dream of mine fully realized... I didn't mean anything behind it..."

"But we both know that's not a hundred percent accurate, is it?" Fluttershy tensed, getting somewhere close between hyperventilating in guilt, and avoiding those knowing sparkling eyes that cast no judgment.

"Twilight, I... I didn't..."

A tender, purple hoof brushing the yellow furry chest, prompting Fluttershy to shyly glance up, meeting those kind and intelligent eyes abiding a large smile. "Nopony here's judging you. Rather, it's Jack and I whom should be feeling regret for not realizing your feelings for our Warrior remain as strong as ever, after all this time." The hue on those reddened features only increased brighter, inciting the humoured Twilight to add and reassure. "You're a wonderful, fantastic friend whom selflessly thinks about the feelings of others and puts their care before your own. You're compassionate, loving and never afraid to express your own consideration for anyone, even those who wouldn't deserve it. So don't think for a single moment I'm mad at you for liking Jack for as long as you have."

"You... You don't mind...?" Fluttershy squeaked a little, hesitantly meeting those warm eyes and beam again with a ray of hope. Twilight's grin only widened then, shaking purple and pink locks before sighing a little.

"If it were anypony else... I wouldn't have possibly considered this." The yellow mare blinked, understandably confused. "Jack and I discussed this all night, and I've racked my brain back and forth weighing the pros and cons of accepting the idea of what Starlight herself proposed. As a joke, at first, but you know us, Fluttershy... We often take any suggestion too literal."

"Twilight...?"

The Princess merely maintained her affectionate, reassuring expression, nodding over to the shadows... That Stardust Balance stepped out from, to Fluttershy's frozen shock, the golden Earth Pony with a full beard and gleaming hazel eyes smirking in humoured fondness. Twilight continued calmly, "And we made this decision together, haven't we honey?"

"We certainly have love." Stardust answered gently, approaching the two as Fluttershy felt every single urge to flee while she had a chance, shying away somewhat by the kind gazes, and especially caring smile of the Twilight Warrior. So, imagine the inexperienced mare's stunned reaction towards the golder hoof cupping her chin, blue-green meeting uncertain blue. "Lord knows if I somehow screwed up having two Goddessly beautiful mares that have to keep me tamed."

 _Huh...? Mmph!_

He tasted much... Gentler than Fluttershy ever imagined. The sweet, savory kiss with a touch of chocolate. Fluttershy never felt her heart explode into tiny bunnies like before this moment. Twilight observed with a raised brow and somewhat humoured smile, even as the two pulled back and regarded one another's eyes tenderly.

Stardust grinning in satisfaction. Fluttershy dazed and looking as though she reached her own sanctuary. Twilight sighed lightly, snuggling herself to the Earth Pony's side before grinning to Fluttershy.

"What do you say, Fluttershy? Are you up to helping me keep this trouble-making loose warrior in check?" The gold stallion snorted loudly, but smiled down to his alicorn before nuzzling noses adorably.

Fluttershy could only part her muzzle, blinking gently in effort of regaining some sense of the new shifts. "You... Neither of you mind...?"

Stardust smirked then, realizing Fluttershy wasn't going to be moving properly anytime soon and pulled both mares into a teasing, cheerful embrace, having felt far better since Zagreus' defeat. "Trust me, rather you than, say... Any of the others. I doubt they'd share that much."

Twilight rolled humoured eyes. "Not that they'd be interested in the least, Jack. It's just Fluttershy and I whom hold you in this regard."

"Just saying. At least this lovely pegasus here knows how to play nice.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, here's the rundown!**

 **Like TSSS, this will be a chapter-per-month based on an AU what-if if some paths in AJBS were diverged. The idea is for you, readers, to pick one pairing between Stardust and another that could have happened during A Journey Beyond Sanity, present a scenario how they could end up together at what point in the main fic.**

 **For just Stardust and one mare: Add "Single" in your review while presenting the scenario.**

 **For a chapter with Stardust paired with Twilight and another mare: Add "Double" before presenting the scenario in your review.**

 **Unlike TSSS that had 21 chapters in total, here's we'll do 15. One ship per time aside from Twidust, so since it was Flutterdust in this first chapter, it can't be repeated. Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you want for the next hypothetical pairing this February!**


	2. SciDustTwi

**AN: Requires some familiarity of A Journey Beyond Sanity to have an understanding of some references and events mentioned or displayed in this monthly one-shot adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Twilight around? Our Twilight, the human-human Twilight." Rainbow clarified immediately, the star athlete looking back and forth between her group of friends up and down the school hallway curiously.

"I believe she needs a moment to rest; today has been rather hectic." Rarity sighed, one hand on hip with a tut and shake of the head. Indeed, what with how the Friendship Games went. Stardust. And that terrible Zagreus fellow they mentioned about. "No one could have suspected events would turn this way."

Fluttershy, petting her bunny in yellow arms, replied solemnly next, "Today was awful in everything we've endured but... At least, we have a new friend."

Rainbow then snickered. "Yep, another Twilight that Stardust was all too happy to _befriend."_ Prompting some knowing chuckles, smirks and giggles from certain others. Sunset couldn't even smile as widely, which Fluttershy noticed, patting the shoulder of her friend that Sunset was somewhat thankful for.

The animal carer wasn't the only one. "Aww cheer up Sunset!" Pinkie then hopped between the bacon-haired teen, beaming merrily while clutching her leather arm. "One day, you'll have your own Stardust in THIS world in no time!"

Sunset merely chuckled, trying to wave away the light flush on her dark yellow cheeks. "What matters is, that everyone's safe, and this Twilight now has a chance at friendship just like her other self. Let's do our best to make her feel as if she's part of our circle, right girls?"

"Right!"

"Of course darling!"

"Boy howdy, always pleased to have another great friend!"

"Awesome!"

"Mm-hm!"

Sunset beamed warmly by the massive support, knowing the shy bookworm, the latest addition among their group would be gratified too. She may not be the Twilight Sparkle they've originally gotten acquainted, but that doesn't matter, does it? The teenage student exhaled lightly, regarding the floor in thought.

"Hey, you hear that?" Rainbow suddenly then said, straining her ears and bringing everyone's attention to the sound of muffled sounds. "Think someone's trapped in a locker?"

Applejack frowned softly, focusing to follow after the multiple sounds. "Sounds like more than person, sugarcube, and..." Before arrivin' towards a certain door and giving a light scoff. "Heh, guess they've gone trapped themselves in the janitor's closet." Promptly opening the door with little effort- What in tarnation?!"

Three bodies fell unceremoniously on the hallway floor, one boy and two girls, all the six teens recognize and gasped in their own way. Sunset's cheeks flared, Fluttershy covered her eyes, Applejack folded her arms with a cocked brow, Rainbow snorted and covered her giggles in her blue palms, Pinkie exhaled in awe and Rarity covered her mouth with an aghast expression.

Stardust, Twilight and the other Twilight, the last two wrapped around his waist with all three in disheveled clothing, the warrior's expression covered utterly in lipstick marks. The three flustered people gazing upwards to their friends from the ground with utterly sheepish expressions.

"My goodness...!" Rarity gasped with a low shake of the head, casting another apologetic glance to the stunned Sunset. Pinkie, however, took the abrupt revelation in stride.

"Wow! You waste no time Stardust!"

* * *

 **AN: The threeway pairing was suggested by Fanfic920, taking place immediately after the events of AJBS's Friendship Games. Any ideas for March, please do share.**

 **For just Stardust and one mare: Add "Single" in your review while presenting the scenario.**

 **For a chapter with Stardust paired with Twilight and another mare: Add "Double" before presenting the scenario in your review.**

 **Until next month, friends!**


	3. StarStarTwi

**AN: Requires some familiarity of A Journey Beyond Sanity to have an understanding of some references and events mentioned or displayed in this monthly one-shot adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh..."

Concerned violet eyes sparkled her former pupil's way. "Are you okay, Starlight?"

Said unicorn rubbed the spot beneath her pink horn, grimacing a little. "I'm not feeling as good as I normally was yesterday..."

"Oh. Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know... Jac- Stardust made me feel all funny earlier."

Prompting a wide burst of laughter from the rest of the group of good friends in the train compartment, and old golden Earth Pony throwing up his hoof in reactive defense. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! The [BEEP] does that mean?!"

Continuing to attempt soothing her light migraine, Starlight throw a faint cheeky smile by the male pony's flustered response. Always easy to tease, contrary to belief. "I meant earlier when you pressed your hoofs to my chest and made me warmer..."

Rainbow couldn't resist chortling behind her blue hoof. Applejack and Rarity sniggering collectively. Fluttershy resisting from smiling in wide embarrassed good humour, and Pinkie looking honestly confused by the insinuations being thrown around against their stallion friend.

Whom maintained his attempt to appear innocent. "I know what it is you're talking about, and it is NOT what you're making it sound like young lady!" Throwing a glare at the chuckling Spike right beside him, Stardust huffed and pointedly looked away from his amused gang, front limbs folded stubbornly.

Twilight and Starlight shared a look there, the former barely managing a low grin before whispering only for the two mares beside one another to whisper.

 _"You don't have to tease him like that you know. We still have tonight for that."_

 _"I know... But you can't deny how cute Jack looks when he's flustered."_ Lilac and violet glanced to the gold ears over the seat facing them, twitching irritably.

Twilight nodded slowly. _"It is endearing when he's on the opposite end of embarrassment... Just wait until he finds out later that the supposed Princess of Friendship he's been spending some intimate evenings with was also her student in a clever concealment spell."_

Both equines giggling with the equivalent of gossiping schoolgirls, Pinkie Pie leaning over her seat to regard her friends below curiously. "What's so funny? I wanna be in on whatever's making you laugh!"

"Oh, just... Girl talk Pinkie." Starlight grinned mischievously, a sly knowing glance shared with Twilight as they resumed their straightforward postures on the seats, Ponyville just in the horizon of the train ride. Before then leaning to her former good teacher and dear friend to continuing their private discussion briefly. _"Think Jack will be on board with our proposal?"_

 _"Hmm... Considering the plan is practically to ambush our oh-so oblivious Warrior in his own room tonight, I don't think Jack will have a real say in the matter."_

 _"Twilight Sparkle... I never knew you had it in you."_

 _"What can I say?"_ Violet orbs sparkled in playful knowing, never keeping her eyes off the sighing gold Earth Pony who was in for a fantastic time the following night. A coy smile. _"You two bring out the worst in me."_

* * *

 **AN: The original suggestion was purely Dustlight... But I forgot that and added Twilight anyway. Ah well, I learn from my errors. This takes place... I'd say just prior to the season seven premiere.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **For just Stardust and one mare: Add "Single" in your review while presenting the scenario.**

 **For a chapter with Stardust paired with Twilight and another mare: Add "Double" before presenting the scenario in your review.**

 **Until next month, friends!**


	4. Bad Romance

**AN: Requires some familiarity of A Journey Beyond Sanity to have an understanding of some references and events mentioned or displayed in this monthly one-shot adventure. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The very unmanly scream that tore through the halls, startling staff and honoured guests alike, as the lead manager of the stadium hurried through asking each and every two-legged equine for the location of the stars for the next event. A wig strewn with a disheveled suit, the stallion looking all but desperate, growing by the second with every negative.

"Have you seen the Countess and Sir Balance?"

"Sorry."

"Have YOU seen the Countess and Sir Balance?"

"'Fraid not. Did you check backstage?"

"Please tell you've spotted Sir Balance and the Countess?"

"No I haven't sir... Am I fired?"

"Did you see-?"

"Nope."

Not good, not good, _not good!_

Punctuality was a necessity, a much required trait to possess in times such as this. Millions of fans were waiting among the stands and seat outside, cheering for the shocking duo of a pop sensation and an orchestra conductor. The manager of the Equestrian Gaming Musical was proud to have gotten both the famous pop star, Countess Coloratura, and the rising Balance Orchestra led by the stern but powerful Sir Stardust Balance, into a combination of musical prowess the likes of Equestria had never seen before. Presumably, both Earth Pony singer and conductor were acquaintances in the past, so naturally they were the perfect new take the stadium needed to hear.

So where in Tartarus' name WERE THEY?!

The show itself was due to start in the next five minutes and counting! Yet both Countess and Balance have disappeared from the backstage when no one was looking; nor Coloratura's helpers or Stardust's band members were aware of where they went to. The manager doomed to frantically search left and right before everything gets doomed to fail. There were rumours that the pop star and conductor were more than mere friends, but he took no such stock in whispers and telltales, only for what gave his establishment the most righteous reputation.

"Have you seen the Countess and Sir Balance?"

"Not at all."

"Have you by chance spotted Countess, please!"

"Oh sure, I saw her and the conductor head to her dressing room."

"Have you- Wait WHAT?"

The manager stallion looked back to the shorter pegasus whom answered in positive, the words sinking in followed by the former's mad dash towards the dressing room, relief and anticipation pouring into his being.

Oh thank Celestia! The show can be saved at last! The manager reached the door in just a matter of time, knowing the layout of the interior complex like the back of his furry hand. Wasting zero time, ignoring the muffled noises behind said door, the anthro manager opened wide along with his muzzle-

"Oh Stardust... Stardust...!"

"Mmm, Rara... My Rara..."

"..."

The manager's assistant would soon find his paled boss by the shut door leading into the dressing room, catching his breath upon finally reaching up to him. "Did you find them, sir?"

A low nod, with the taller stallion scarcely acknowledging anything but staring at the clean white wall, reminding himself faintly to give a raise to the janitor ASAP. Anything to take his mind off what just happened in there. The assistant blinked, puzzled by his superiors' behaviour before reaching to the door knob in curiosity-

Before the stronger limb of his boss pushed him back, albeit hastily. "Ah, let's not disturb them for the moment. We'll have to inform the audience the show may be delayed a tad longer..."

The assistant blinked, looking from his apprehensive superior to the door where faint moans were heard deep inside. "What are they doing in there, sir?"

"Hmm, in their world, we can say they're... Ahem, _making sweet music together."_

* * *

 **AN: Caught In A Bad Romance... Heheheheheheh, heh, hmm. Pairing was recommended by my good friend known as Dark Horse.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **For just Stardust and one mare: Add "Single" in your review while presenting the scenario.**

 **For a chapter with Stardust paired with Twilight and another mare: Add "Double" before presenting the scenario in your review.**

 **And, as a new feature noted in this chapter, you may also add what kind of AU world for the next month setting: "Equestria," "EQG," "Anthro," "Anime," "Real Life Earth." Add any of those to your request for the following month's new pairing.**

 **Until next month, friends!**


End file.
